


We're Stronger Than Him

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, happy ending...well happiest you could hope for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia wakes up to find that she and Barba have been kidnapped by William Lewis who believes them to be an item. Lewis has an idea to make sure they never look at each other the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Stronger Than Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is dark, I'm sorry to anyone this may trigger but it has been tagged appropriately and those warnings should be heeded, but if like me you needed angst and tears and a little bit of fluff you've come to the right place. Please R & R

“They just can’t keep me locked up can they?” Lewis grinned, tapping the red hot key against his bottom lip.  
Olivia groaned, her head lulled, pounding, mouth dry, stomach sick. She looked up at him, the icy feeling of defeat threatening to wash over her, hadn’t she awoken screaming in terror enough times because of him? If he was going to kill her, Benson was inclined to let him. That was until she heard the screams as Lewis pressed the burning key to a man’s exposed neck, Olivia gagged at the smell of his burning flesh.  
The room was humid, she was drenched in sweat, but other than a bash to the head she was unharmed. That wasn’t Lewis’s style, he would be bored by now. He screamed again, Olivia looked up, it was Barba, her stomach heaved, she knew the things Lewis could do when he was bored.  
“Oh good morning Olivia.” She spat a mouthful of blood onto the concrete ground just centimetres from Lewis’s shoes.  
“Rude. Still it’s about time you woke up, your little friend and I were starting to get… experimental.”  
“Lewis, leave him out of this. He was just doing his job.” Lewis chuckled, punching Barba hard in the face,  
“Oh you think he’s here because of the trial… no no no, I didn’t care when the little pansy put me in jail, but the word is, you two aren’t just business.”  
Olivia took a quick glance at Barba who stood on tiptoes, his hands bound and hung on a peg high above him, his toes barely touched the ground, he was shirtless, his torso covered in burns and welts, his face was wet with a mix of sweat, tears and a frightening amount of blood, it sagged, his body trying to shut down.  
“Olivia, you know head wounds are a little… overdramatic, he’d be fine if I stopped now, which is nice… But I’m not going to.”  
“Let him go.” She spat through gritted teeth,  
“We’ll compromise.” Lewis kicked a chair over so it was opposite Olivia’s, Lewis reached up, unhooking the rope from the wall, with his free hand he managed to grab a blade from Lewis’s pocket, thankfully he remained unaware and Barba was pushed into the chair, Lewis crouched behind him, tying him to it, the roughness of the fraying rope clearly chafing the fresh burns.  
“We’re gonna play a little game of truth. If you tell the truth and I finish my questions I’ll let one of you live, but… every time you lie I’ll break a bone.” Olivia felt fresh tears coming, she knew well that his games were never quite fair.  
“Olivia, ladies first, who was the last person that fucked you?” she gulped, it was him, she couldn’t do it anymore, she wanted Rafael but she would never say anything.  
“You.” Barba turned white, Olivia had always insisted that Lewis never raped her, he couldn’t imagine how much more this would hurt for her.  
“Liar.” Lewis shouted, he turned towards Barba, “Which hand?” he gulped,  
“Left.” Barba whispered,  
“Right it is.” He grabbed Barba’s forearm in one hand, and his hand in the other, he looked Barba in the eyes as he snapped it backward, the sound was sickening and Barba instantly threw up onto the floor beside him.  
“Your turn. Who’s the last person you fucked?”  
“I don’t know her name, we met in a bar.”  
“When?”  
“I don’t know, months ago.”  
“Liars! Both of you!” he screamed and paced over to Olivia,  
“Which arm?” Olivia sat silent, refusing to give him the pleasure of her compliance,  
“Mine.” Barba whispered, Lewis turned to him,  
“Oh good, chivalry is alive and well.” Olivia opened her mouth to protest but Barba looked at her, it was the first time their eyes had met, fire burned wildly in his eyes, she dreaded seeing them cold and dead.  
She looked away when Lewis positioned himself, now wielding a hammer. The crunch and resulting scream from Barba was gut-wrenching, she glanced at him, assessing the damage. The rage in his eyes was fading, quickly being replaced by hopelessness.  
Lewis pulled up his own chair and sat down, his eyes flicking between them like a tennis match.  
“That’s true love isn’t it?” He laughed,  
“What?” Olivia whispered,  
“He puts me in jail, fucks you and now you lie about it. You think I’d let that rest?”  
“We have never!” Lewis looks over to Barba with determination and Olivia stops,  
“You want us to say we have but you know we haven’t, you just want someone to blame for what you are.” She spat the words at him, he smiled,  
“Except by your admission you’ve been keeping yourself for me again.”  
“Keeping myself?” She shook her head in disbelief, “Lewis, you know what you did when you raped me, you knew I’d never be able to enjoy it again.”  
“Well I thought so but they talk in jail… you know that better than anyone, you two are waltzing around like honeymooners and I just thought… well I’ve gotta fix that, and here we are.”  
They kept their eyes on each other, all they could do to stay strong, for the other’s sake.  
“See, look at that, so protective, so much love. It’s disgusting. I’ve had a lot of time to think and I don’t think I can do it alone, your pitiful romance is too strong, but when we’re done you’ll shudder when someone says his name.  
Barba looked at Olivia confusedly but she knew him so well,  
“No, please, just let him go.”  
“What?” Barba whispered,  
“Oh, poor papi looks so confused. Look buddy, this is the only way you’re walking out of here.”  
“What?” he whispered again,  
“This way you both live, you go back to your normal lives… you just can’t stand to be in the same room.” Olivia was shaking now with rage and terror,  
“You just have to fuck.” Olivia watched as silent tears dripped from Barba’s chin,  
“Isn’t that easy?” Lewis was still grinning, he stood and walked over to Olivia, untying her,  
“I’m not going to rape her. Do what you want to me, I won’t do it.” Barba’s voice didn’t break, his lips trembled but his voice remained strong for his unrequited love.  
“Well aren’t you just adorable, but I’m not untying you am I? No. So shut up.”  
He prodded a now unrestrained Olivia to her feet, she stood, weak on her feet, swaying slightly,  
“Rafi, he wants you to be the bigger man, he wants you to refuse, don’t let him win. I’m not dying by his hand, I’ve wasted too much time on that nightmare.”  
“Isn’t she clever, Rafi. But I’ll be honest, it’s a win-win for me.” Their eyes met again, tuning out Lewis’s voice, their eyes screamed ‘survive’, the fire raging hotter than ever in their eyes. It would never be consent but it was the closest Olivia could hope for.  
Lewis pushed his chair back, Olivia assumed that was his idea of privacy,  
“If what you’ve said really is true it’s been a while, but don’t worry Olivia, I’ll talk you through it. Kneel in front of him.” She dropped to her knees, looking up at Barba for any sign of emotion on his face, it was blank, tears still streaming.  
“Take off his pants.” She knew for a fact that these were his favourites, charcoal with pinstripe, she unbuckled the belt, perfunctorily unbuttoning and unzipping his flies. He groaned as he lifted his hips enough for her to slide the trousers down his legs, along with his underwear.  
His dick was soft, she wondered how he was supposed to comply in so much pain.  
“Put his dick in your whore mouth.” Lewis was still grinning sickeningly, unzipping his own jeans. Olivia touched Barba’s dick, his hips moved back slightly, trying unsuccessfully not to give Lewis the satisfaction of his struggling. She pumped him a few times before taking him in her mouth, she set a slow rhythm, only taking him shallowly, she knew she’d be sick if she went any farther.  
“Faster.” Lewis yelled from just a few metres away, they both jumped and he chuckled, she sucked as fast as she could without losing her lunch  
“I’m so sorry.” He whispered as his dick started to harden, his body disobeying him.  
“Grab her hair.”  
“The rope had just enough give to allow him to move his forearm, gripping a fistful of her hair, as loosely as he could without being scalded.  
“Fuck her face.” Barba’s eyes flew open,  
“No. I will not…”  
“It’s your cock or it’s mine.” Lewis threatened and Barba gave a pleading look to Olivia who silently nodded, his hand still in her hair. His hand moved from her hair to the back of her head, pushing it down further on his cock.  
This was the only situation that Rafael’s impressive length was a bad thing. She gagged when the tip of his cock bumped against the back of her throat, she made heartbreaking noises as she tried to breathe through her nose, clogged with snot and tears, he took an opportunity,  
“Under my right arm… blade.” Olivia nodded unnoticeably and she reached under his arm, pretending to get a better grip, pulling away the blade and holding it tightly in her palm, slicing her hand slightly.  
“Oh fuck, Olivia I’m sorry… I’m gonna cum.” She pulled her mouth off him, still pumping his cock, Lewis stood, walking over and grabbing Olivia painfully by her hair,  
“Whores like you swallow. Now open your mouth.” She did and he forced her mouth back onto Rafael’s cock, his hips twitched.  
Olivia could hear Lewis bringing himself to completion behind her, she had a plan.  
She sucked shallower but harder around the head, Rafael made a desperate groan as he came in his best friend’s mouth. She pulled off, taking the blade and jabbing it as hard as she could into Lewis’s thigh. She felt a warm spurt on her shoulder and for the first time prayed that it be blood, and so it was. Femoral artery. A quicker death than Olivia and the squad would have chosen, but he wasn’t coming back.  
“It’s over Liv… it’s over now.”  
Olivia quickly turned, suddenly started by the fact that of course, Rafael was still tied to the chair. She cut through the rope with a pair of scissors Lewis had in his pocket and released him. He couldn’t stand, she pulled up his briefs and helped him down onto the floor, as far from Lewis as they could get.  
Tears cascaded down their cheeks, dripping from their chins, staining the ground and Olivia’s blouse, not that it wasn’t ruined already.  
“I’m so sorry Liv, I was so rough on you, you were crying, I didn’t want to get hard it just ha…”  
“I know, Lewis used you to get to me, you didn’t force me, you didn’t do that to me, it was all Lewis.”  
“At least he was wrong about one thing… I can still look at you.”  
“And I you… How? He said…”  
“I won’t let him win.” Olivia’s pressed against the uninjured side of his neck and cuddled up against him,  
“He didn’t.”


End file.
